User blog:Joshuakrasinski/Micheal Jordan vs Shaquielle o neal
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! MICHEAL JORDAN VS SHAQUIELLE O NEAL! BEGIN! MJ it's his royal airness coming into battle this in this new rap series, and let me talk some theories, shaq your the biggest dumbass on the court, i'm glad your retired cause you need to play a new sport, i'm a better point shooter and it's obvious bythe way you play, i'm run circles around you any time of day, i'm a nba legend you ain't worht shit, you movies stink more then your armpits, time to pass you the mic but this i gotta say, when it comes to my next verse it will be more awesom then your product placement for a fish fillet, Shaq shaq is coming to the center court it's my time to shine, you only retired but came back in no time, speaking of which you did the same pattern yet i put it on the line, i am bigger stronger more better then you, the only time i liked you was when your played that game with the flu, think i have bad acting skills remember space jam, your not in the sequel cause you were just a ham, i will squish you flat you can't take the heat, face it jordan i got you beat, i will beat you two more times watch me get a three peat, Jordan well you wanna talk about what we can do, i'll eat all your big macs steal all your lotion call this shaq vs kobe celebrity deathmatch cause i am gonne end you, hit nothing but net, you ain't seen nothing yet, you only did those commercials can you still need checks, your carrer has hit the pits, you appeared in scary movie cause your full of shit, i had a shoe with bugs bunny air and hare jordan, i would pass the mic to him but i'm not done scoring, i'm called royal airness cause i'l always soaring, shaq whoa now better back up that trash, or i will be liston and leave you flat on your ass, mcdonalds and underpants as backers, go back to the ritz farm cause your as bland as crackers, you had so many scandals including the public intoxication, man you need to go somewhere nice you need a vacation, stick to golf you can keep that ball to yourself, should just leave your sneakers on the shelf, you father got killed and i feel for you family, but your baseball career that was a tragedy, Jordan now listen i'm usually nice, but i think it's time to zest up my battles with spice, i've beat rodman in celebrity deathmatch, you beat kobe the second time but the first time he kicked your ass, you can't rhyme for shit might mention kazam, the best line you had had to do with green eggs and ham, i'm strong as steel let's not bring that movie up again, that's what you get for messing in the bull pen, i'll slice off your legs but like adam sandler in the longest yard your a babyback bitch, man beating you in this rap battle was a sinch, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S (logo spins) EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!! Category:Blog posts